What If?
by MultipleShipper
Summary: Jade has something she's been meaning to tell Dave, but thoughts of "What if" have kept her from doing so. DaveJade and JohnRose


All is quiet in the house. John and Rose left over an hour ago for their date night, leaving Dave and I to look after their child. Luckily Ella is a very easy baby. She hardly fusses. I think Dave could take care of her himself, honestly.

Though, I don't think Rose would like that idea too much. She's become so motherly. It's quite adorable.

Not long ago she was worried that she would end up being just like her mother. I kept telling her that with John at her side she would have nothing to worry about. Also, since we all live together in one big house, someone would always be there to help her.

I try to force myself to read over the notes Rose left for me, but I'm too distracted by the sick feeling gripping at my stomach. That, and my conversation with John earlier still rings in my ears.

* * *

"Jade, you need to stop worrying and tell him!" John encouraged.

I released an angry breath, narrowing my eyes at him. "It's not that simple! What if he leaves me?"

John's eyes widened and held a new look to ferocity. "You know I wouldn't let him. Especially for something like this!" He said, trying to not lose his cool. It doesn't convince me.

"But…what if?" I asked, fiddling with my fingers nervously.

"I'd beat his ass." I puffed a breath of amusement. I would pay good money to see that. "But you two have been dating for over three years! He wouldn't leave you."

It took quite a while for him to help me gather my courage. I still had my doubts, but Dave needed to know. He would find out sooner or later.

"Just see how he does tonight while you two watch over Ella. Maybe you'll be surprised."

* * *

My eyes continue to drift over the notes. Ella had gone to sleep awhile ago. I suppose they're mostly useless now.

Dave went upstairs to work on something and I just have the feeling that nothing will come out of tonight. John was wrong. I'm not going to be surprised. I know Dave better than anyone…

The sudden thud from upstairs makes me jump. Great, Dave probably dropped something. Number one baby sitter: Dave Strider.

Crying soon follows and I rush towards the stairs. When the crying stops, the thought that Dave went to check on her passes through my mind for just a second. My steps are light as I approach the room, now dimly lit. Maybe Dave did come to check on her…

Peeking my head in the room, I see Dave cradling Ella in his arms. The sight warms my heart.

"Okay, you little shit, I'm sorry. Mean-Ole-Dave dropped a book. I swear, you're touchier than your father," he mutters.

I stifle a laugh. Sure, it was rude, but so Dave-like.

I watch on as he rocks her until she is completely quiet. He then gently places her back in her crib, and looks at her for a minute. "Maybe you're not so bad," he mumbles just barely loud enough for me to hear.

Okay. Maybe I did learn something: he isn't completely incompetent with children. Maybe this won't turn out so bad. Placing a hand on my stomach, I smile at Dave as he turns around.

I was wrong. I don't know everything about him. I certainly know more than most, but not everything. Which is probably a good thing, I suppose. Hopefully John's right. He won't leave me for this. I still have my worries, but they've been alleviated enough to where I can tell him confidently.

Dave Strider, prepare to have your world rocked. You're going to be a father.

* * *

**Backstory to this: I was playing Sims 3 awhile back, and I was using all the beta kids + Kanaya and Vriska. Vriska and John had a child, Ella, and Jade had just gotten pregnant.**  
**I had Jade working on the garden, and Ella started crying. Nobody else seemed like they were going to go feed her, so I had Jade stop her work, and I moved up to Ella's room. There, I see Dave caring for her.**  
**For some reason, it just made me smile, because out of every sim, Dave went to check on her, and I was just like "D'AWW DAVE IS GONNA BE A GOOD DADDY! ASLFKJ'DFVNDSFV!" and my DaveJade feels went everywhere.**

**For this, I just wanted to use the beta kids. I also like Rose X John, so I figured why not? Rose X Kanaya may be my OTP, but I will always be willing to ship her with John. **

**But I've been meaning to post this, but a lot of things have gotten in the way**

**Marching season is underway for me, and as field commander, I have time for nothing else. I probably won't be back on a regular updating schedule until mid October.**

**Until then, I leave you with this. It was short and terribly out of character, but I hope you liked it.**

**~Victoria**


End file.
